onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emma Swan
Emma Swan, también conocida como la Salvadora, el Ser Oscuro y brevemente como Princesa Leia, es la protagonista (actualmente antagonista) de las series de ABC ''Once Upon a Time'' y Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Ella debutó en el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Érase una vez. Es interpretada por la actriz y miembro protagonista del reparto Jennifer Morrison, la estrella invitada Abby Ross y la co-protagonista Mckenna Grice, y no tiene un personaje equivalente. Historia Trivial Etimología *El nombre "Emma" es de origen germánico, derivado de la palabra "ermen", que significa "entero" o "universal". *El apellido "Swan" es de origen escocés y se deriva del nombre personal del antiguo inglés "Swein", que fue originalmente derivado del nombre del antiguo nórdico "Sveinn", que significa "niño". *El apellido de Emma se deriva del cuento de hadas "El patito feo". Según los creadores de la serie, su apellido es simbólico con el viaje que han creado para el personaje, ya que Emma es alguien que ha vivido momentos muy difíciles y su camino es convertirse en un cisne. **Jennifer Morrison ha declarado que Emma tomó su apellido de sus primeros padres adoptivos. Además, es una referencia a la isla de Perdidos, ''la estación Swan. **El apellido de Emma y su identidad como Ser Oscuro es también una alusión al Cisne Negro del ballet ''El lago de los cisnes. Notas del personaje *Le encanta tomar chocolate caliente con canela, como a su madre y a su hijo. ("The Thing You Love Most") *Tiene un tatuaje de una flor en el interior de su muñeca izquierda. Es la misma flor que hay en el escudo de su padre. *En "The Cricket Game", hay dos cisnes al lado del barco de Garfio en el muelle. *Cuando la Princesa Abigail y el Príncipe Azul llegan al castillo del rey Midas, hay un cisne nadando en el lago. ("Snow Drifts") *A Emma le gusta el color amarillo. ("Darkness on the Edge of Town") *En "Mother", un cisne blanco vuela sobre el horizonte mientras Emma y Garfio miran en la bahía. *En la historia de Isaac, Emma es encerrada en una torre por su "madre", al igual que Rapunzel en la película Disney Enredados. Tras el rescate, Emma lleva puesto un traje que se asemeja al usado por Flynn Rider. ("Operation Mongoose Part 2") Notas de producción *La inspiración para el personaje de Emma está vinculada a la historia "El patito feo". **De forma apropiada, la lámpara de la mesa de noche de Henry tiene una sombra con la figura de un cisne, de patos, y de tres patitos. *En el guión original, el nombre de Emma era Anna. *La actriz Katee Sackhoff audicionó cinco veces para conseguir el papel de Emma. Cuando ella paró, Jennifer Morrison ganó el papel. *Según el guionista de la serie Adam Horowitz, Emma iba a tener tres hijos, que finalmente se conviertieron en sólo uno. *Según Jennifer Morrison, Emma es como una adolescente crecida que no sabe cómo comer o cuidar de sí misma correctamente, ya que nunca ha tenido una unidad familiar. Cuando Jennifer no sabe qué hacer con Emma, ella piensa: ¿Qué haría un chico de 14 años? **Se trata brevemente los hábitos alimenticios de Emma en "Darkness on the Edge of Town", en el cual Regina remarca que Emma come como una niña. *Emma dice que tiene una capacidad especial que le permite saber cuando alguien está mintiendo. Los creadores de la serie han declarado que realmente tiene que buscar una mentira y las emociones nublan su capacidad, lo cual es la razón por la que le ha estado fallando en sus interacciones con la gente. **Mary Margaret alude a esto cuando señala que el "superpoder" de Emma es conocido por ser poco fiable, especialmente cuando ella está sensible. ("The Evil Queen") *Según Jennifer Morrison, Emma tiene su tatuaje de la muñeca desde que que tenía "probablemente 14". *Las cicatrices que aparecen en el pecho de Emma en la escena de la taberna del Bosque Encantado en "Snow Drifts" son un resultado directo de que Jennifer Morrison se quitó múltiples lunares. **En "Pilot", se puede ver uno de los lunares mientras Emma lleva puesto su vestido rojo. En "The Thing You Love Most", ya no está. *Los creadores de la serie han dicho que ven en el Capitán Garfio su versión de Han Solo, de la saga Star Wars. Oportunamente, el alias de Emma en el Bosque Encantado es Princesa Leia, el interés amoroso de Han Solo. ("Snow Drifts"),("There's No Place Like Home") **Se alude también a la conexión con Star Wars en "Operation Mongoose Part 2", cuando Henry y Garfio rescatan a Emma de la prisión, y Henry se refiere a esto como "el viejo truco del Wookie prisionero". Esta es una referencia a la escena de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, cuando Han Solo y Luke Skywalker entran en la zona de detención de la Estrella de la Muerte para rescatar a la princesa Leia. *En una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly, Jennifer Morrison afirmó que Emma sucumbiendo a la oscuridad se había planeado desde el final de la tercera temporada, a pesar de que iba a comenzar en la quinta temporada. *Con el fin de prepararse para su interpretación de la Emma oscura, Jennifer Morrison investigó mucho con libros de mitología y viejos libros de cuentos de hadas, y leyó sobre la historia de los cisnes y la etimología de "cisne". También leyó acerca de la investigación de los cisnes en general, y la psicología de los cuentos de hadas. **Según Jennifer, hay un viejo cuento de hadas que ella ha estado utilizando como referencia para el Cisne Oscuro, "La Reina y el Asesino", que posee cierto paralelismo con el viaje de Emma. Este cuento de hadas es también conocido como "El Asesino de una sola mano", y es de la colección Fábulas italianas de Italo Calvino. En la historia, una mujer es acosada por un asesino, y su padre no cree que el asesino la esté amenazando, por lo que el asesino la acosa durante toda su vida, hasta que finalmente ella se alza contra él y lo mata. Notas de attrezzo *La característica chaqueta de cuero rojo de Emma originalmente iba a ser negra, pero el día antes de empezar a grabar Edward Kitsis preguntó si podía ser roja, para aludir al traje rojo del Príncipe Azul en los flashbacks del Bosque Encantado. ("Pilot") **En los dos primeros episodios de la primera temporada, la chaqueta de Emma era una chaqueta barata modificada por el departamento de vestuario. Para el episodio tres, el departamento de vestuario la reemplazó con chaquetas de cuero hechas a medida por Vancouver Ocean Drive. Cinco fueron creadas para la serie. **Los productores han dicho que Emma representa el color que viene al drenado mundo de Storybrooke, como apreciamos en su coche amarillo y su chaqueta roja. *La lámpara de la mesa de noche de Henry tiene la sombra de la figura de un cisne. ("Pilot"),("An Apple Red as Blood") *La llave de la habitación de la posada que la Abuelita da a Emma tiene un adorno con el grabado de un cisne. ("Pilot") *Basado en su ficha policial de la portada del periódico, Emma mide aproximadamente 5'7" (1,73 metros). ("The Thing You Love Most") *Tiene un llavero con la estrella de la suerte. *Tiene una taza que dice "I ♥ Boston". Ella lo lleva a la oficina del sheriff cuando se convierte en sheriff. ("Desperate Souls"),("Red-Handed") *Lleva un cordón de la bota del sheriff Graham alrededor de su muñeca. Ella guarda sus botas, a una le falta un cordón, en su oficina en el Departamento del Sheriff de Storybrooke. *El móvil sobre la cuna de Emma en la casa de acogida de Boston tiene dos piezas de madera con una corona y un castillo. ("The Stranger") *Solía llevar gafas cuando era una joven adulta. ("Tallahassee"),("There's No Place Like Home") *El vestido de flores de la joven Emma en "Tallahassee" es el mismo que lleva Mary Margaret en su cita con el Dr. Whale en "Snow Falls". *Se pone un collar con un pequeño cisne grabado en él, formado de un llavero que le dio su ex-novio Neal. ("Tallahassee"),("Manhattan"),("Quiet Minds") **El collar es una pieza de joyería llamada "Collar Cisne Talismán" y se pueden comprar online. *El collar secundario de Emma, con forma de círculo, fue elegido específicamente por Jennifer Morrison. Ella expone que la forma circular se basa en el simbolismo del antiguo arte celta acerca de los cisnes, que "se representan con anillos alrededor de sus cuellos para representar la conexión entre la divinidad y la humanidad". *El día después de la maldición, el periódico que Regina lee está fechado el 23 de octubre de 1983 (la serie se estrenó el 23 de octubre de 2011). Esto significa que el cumpleaños de Emma es, o bien el 22 de octubre o bien el 23, dependiendo de si nació antes o después de la medianoche. ("Welcome to Storybrooke"),("Selfless, Brave and True") **Adam Horowitz ha declarado que el cumpleaños de Emma es el 23 de octubre. Sin embargo, la serie en sí dice que su cumpleaños es el 22 de octubre. En "Pilot", Emma celebra su veintiocho cumpleaños en esta fecha; el día en el cual llega a Storybrooke (que era el día antes de que ella pasara la noche en la cárcel y decidiera quedarse; incluso le dice a Regina: "Ayer fue mi cumpleaños"). Esto se demuestra cuando el estado de madera de August se desencadena en Tailandia a las 8:15 am del 24 de octubre - el mismo momento en el que Emma acepta la llave de la habitación a las 8:15 pm (la zona horaria en Phuket es de doce horas más de la zona horaria de Maine). ("Pilot"),("The Stranger"),("Selfless, Brave and True") *En el primer plano de la mano de Garfio, mientras él agarra la judía mágica a bordo del Jolly Roger, el anillo en su dedo índice tiene un diseño con un corazón en el lado, con un grabado de la silueta de la cabeza de un cisne. ("And Straight On 'Til Morning") *Hay un bol de fruta con forma de cisne en la mesa del apartamento de Emma en Nueva York. ("New York City Serenade") *El salón del hostal de la Abuelita tiene dos figuras de porcelana de un cisne - una pequeña y una grande. ("Witch Hunt"),("A Curious Thing") *El vestido que Emma lleva en la pesadilla del Príncipe Azul tiene plumas similares a las de un cisne. ("The Tower") *En el baile de Rey Midas, Emma está usando la misma diadema que en el sueño de su padre en "The Tower". ("Snow Drifts") *El vestido rosa que que lleva Emma en la visión de Blancanieves en la dimensión de la Jungla es el mismo que llevaba Violet para su cita con Henry en "Dreamcatcher"; menos las mangas largas. *Jennifer Morrison ayudó a crear su distintivo traje de Ser Oscuro. Apariciones *Emma Swan aparece en la novelización de la primera temporada de Once Upon A Time, Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale. *Emma aparece en el libro de cuentos de Henry en "The Thing You Love Most", "Going Home", "Snow Drifts" y "There's No Place Like Home". **Emma es mencionada en el libro de cuentos en "The Snow Queen". *Emma aparece en una foto en "The Crocodile". *El nombre de Emma aparece en el pergamino de tinta de calamar en "Queen of Hearts". fr:Emma Swan en:Emma Swan de:Emma Swan pl:Emma Swan pt:Emma Swan it:Emma Swan vi:Emma Swan nl:Emma Categoría:Personajes de Storybrooke Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes del Bosque Encantado Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes de la segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de la tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tierra Sin Magia